


Cathedrals In My Heart

by TheReinbachDragonlord



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by fan art, M/M, Romance, cannot wait until januarrryyyy, i slipped and dropped some words onto a page oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReinbachDragonlord/pseuds/TheReinbachDragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I imagine he was talking to Porthos because he thought Porthos was out cold...while he explained how Porthos simply wasn’t allowed to do this anymore because his heart couldnt take it."</p><p>Aramis confesses something that Porthos was never supposed to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedrals In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> This drabble was 100% inspired by Kaciart's drawing of Porthos and Aramis linked below. Enjoy!

[Inspiration](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/78165335415)

* * *

 

His fingers slid across the smooth metal, turning it over carefully in his fingers.

  
“You’re never allowed to do anything like this again,” he whispered softly, tears filling his eyes. "I couldn’t…what would we do without you? The brawns of the gang…we’d be dead within a week – well, two at least.”

  
Aramis wiped his eyes quickly, clearing his throat and tightening his grip on the cross. “I wouldn’t survive a week.” He took a shaky breath, exhaling with a sigh. “My heart couldn’t bear it, Porthos. If anything ever happened to you…”

  
A tear slid down his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut. “If anything ever happened…” He looked up, breath catching in his throat, the air ripped from his lungs. Porthos had been out cold moments ago, he could have sworn. But now his eyes were open, staring up into his own, shining brighter than the stars in the sky.

  
He quickly covered his shock with a smirk, his hand quickly wandering to the bandages to check them. “If anything happened to you, I’d run you through with my sword. And rather than letting you die, I would stitch you up, make you admire my needlework and then set about killing you for real. “

  
Porthos pushed himself up onto his elbow, grimacing as the movement pulled at his injuries. A glint of fear passed momentarily though Aramis’ eyes, quickly fading as the man’s fingers tangled into his hair. Before he could even take a breath he was being pulled forward, his mouth crashing against Porthos’. It was an odd feeling, his mustache tickling at his nose, the smell of sweat, blood, and something distinctly Porthos surrounding him. He didn’t know where to put his hand, one bracing against the table and the other hovering uncertainly over his abdomen. Before he could even decide Porthos pulled away, falling onto his back with a large grin.

  
“So, what about the others? Have you been weeping over their bedsides too?”


End file.
